Telpëwen's Story
by Liniya
Summary: A young girl is found in the woods of Rivendell. Who is this young being? She isn't what she seems... is she?
1. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: Telpëwen and Elwen are mine. All other recognizable names, places, or people belong to Tolkien.  
  
Summery: A young girl is found in the forests of Rivendell. The twins recognize her from somewhere. Estel is somewhat taken to her and tries to help her to settle into Imladris. NOT A MARY-SUE!  
  
A/N: Even though this story takes place when Aragorn is 58 years old, most of the time he will be referred to as Estel (Hope), the name Elrond gave to him.  
  
/thoughts/  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
/It's good to be back home./ Estel looked around the forests of Imladris. He had been out in the wilderness with Halbarad and the other rangers for the past 30 years. The older ranger had finally convinced him to take a break and go home for a bit.  
  
Elrond and the twins were overjoyed at him homecoming. Especially Arwen. She hadn't let him go out of her sight for the first several days. Finally though, yesterday she had left him, insisting that she had to get ready for the yèn tonight. Sheesh! How long do you need?! Girls. He had slipped away to go on a hunt with his brothers.  
  
Estel pushed Minastára forward. The twins were somewhere behind him, teasing each other about Elladan's failure to shoot down a deer.  
  
Soft crying brought the human to a stop. Hearing hoof beats approach, the sobs gradually became softer. Estel was amazed to see a young girl of nine trying to hide in a tree not far ahead. "Come out, I won't hurt you." The girl reluctantly came down. "What's your name?" "Telpëwen."  
  
The twins rode in. "What have you caught there?" They reigned in their own horses. The young girl backed away. "Lord... Lords Elladan and Elrohir?" Her mother had told her stories about how two handsome twin elf lords would appear out of no where and offer help to the people who needed it. Elrohir stared at her. Telpëwen reminded him of somebody. someone from long ago.  
  
She backed away slowly. The twins looked at each other. "How do you know us?" "Well, Naneth was an elf of Rivendell, and Ada, one of the Dúnedain." Telpëwen answered in elvish. Elladan looked around. "Where are your parents now?" Telpëwen hung her head. "You see, orcs attacked our village. Naneth told me to run, which I did against my own will. Ada had gone hunting earlier that day and I stumbled across his body not far from home. It's been three days now. Naneth surely would have found me - unless..." she couldn't continue. Telpëwen sat down on a nearby log.  
  
All this time Estel had been sitting on Minastára listening to her tale. Now he hopped off and walked over to her. Sitting down, he studied the child. Up close, he could see that she was really pretty, inheriting the beauty from her mother. Her long brown hair covered her ears and her mocha eyes were filled with sadness and fear.  
  
"What was her name?" "Cirwen." At the mention of that name, Elrohir let out a cry. "Aie! Mellon nin!" He broke out sobbing. Telpëwen looked at the older twin. "What?" she asked, completely lost. Tears were also coming out of Elladan's eyes unchecked.  
  
Estel grinned. He was not going to let the twins live THIS one down. "Who was Cirwen?" he asked, grinning like a clown.  
  
"Cir was our best friend, or even closer than that. More like a sister you can say. Elrohir spent lots of time with her when she was little. You see, Cir's parents had been killed by orcs when she was only an elfling. They were on their way to see Thranduil. 'Ro and I found her not far outside Rivendell. Guess Finwen didn't want the orcs to get her. We brought her back to Rivendell, where Elrond healed her back to health. 'Ro taught her the lessons and Ada taught her the herbs and their uses. I taught her sword fighting and archery - the best part."  
  
"So that's why she shot me when I decided to watch one of your lessons." Elrohir broke in, starting to smile through his tears.  
  
"Hey! I was a good teacher!"  
  
"Yea, a teacher who couldn't shoot properly himself, much less teach someone else."  
  
"'Dan! 'Ro!" Estel interrupted the gentle banter.  
  
"Ada's going to be devastated. Cir had brought hope and life back into his life after Naneth went to Valinor." Elladan said.  
  
"Come. Let's get you to Ada. He'll know what to do." Elrohir sighed and turned his horse around.  
  
Feeling relatively safer, Telpëwen shook herself and stood up. Estel called Minastára over. Hopping on, he held out his hand.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks. I'm not the daughter Cirwen for nothing!" She vaulted onto the horse. The twins marveled at the young one's skill.  
  
The set off towards Imladris, not quite as fast as they normally would have, for the prospect of informing Elrond was scary.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Chappie One. Chappie Two is also out now. "Of Paperwork and Dresses". Since I keep on changing my penname, If you would like, give me your email addresses and I will email you every time I update this story. Or any others I have written.  
  
~Elwen 


	2. Of Paperwork and Dresses

A/N: I changed the first chapter a bit so I'd suggest you go back and read it again.  
  
Eleni: Things are not what they seem. *grins evilly*  
  
kurleyhawk2: Thank you! Here's the next chappie.  
  
Eglaatarwen: Sorry to disappoint you, but Estel is 58 and Telpëwen is about 9. So, no, I don't think this is a Mary Sue.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Of Paperwork and Dresses  
  
"Do you think it was safe to let them go off alone?" Elwen looked out the window.  
  
"They'll be fine." Glorfindel reassured.  
  
"Uh huh. Sure they will be. You know what always happen when those three go out hunting. They are more magnetic to orcs than I am! If that was possible." She added.  
  
"Don't worry. Besides, the ranger should know how to get out of these messes by now. Now stop worrying! Your hair is grey enough without it!"  
  
"Is not!" Elwen shoved her elf onto the bed and raced out of the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elrond sighed and looked around the study. "Will you look at that. Piles of work." He turned and looked again. "Even more work." Least Celebrían had finished one of the piles before Arwen dragged her off to get ready.  
  
Today was the day of the yèn celebration. Every 432 human years, the elves of Mirkwood celebrate the yèn. This year though, the elves of Imladris and Lorien decided to participate. Or rather, the younger generations persuaded the elders to. The elves had chosen Imladris to be their place, since it was between both Mirkwood and Lorien. The elves of all three places shall bring food, saving Elrond's household the trouble of cooking for many.  
  
Someone shot by the study, screaming, "Aie! Valar help me!" Another elf followed her. "Wait!" She stopped. "Oof!" A familiar voice said as he bumped into the first figure. "I'm supposed to be chasing you, aren't I?" 'Uh oh."  
  
Elrond chuckled and called the two in. "Glorfindel. Elwen. Come in here." "Do we have to?" Elwen's voice complained. "I need to beat some sense into this thing over here." She poked Glorfindel. "Yes. Now get in here."  
  
The two obeyed and a muddy figure, followed by the elf lord, entered the room.  
  
"Elwen."  
  
" Yes?"  
  
"Go change."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause you got mud all over your cloths."  
  
"So?" She shrugged.  
  
"If you don't change it I'll have Arwen help you." Elrond said firmly, knowing Elwen's dislike of his daughter. It was probably because Elwen despises Arwen's choice of dress. "You're evil." Elwen moaned but left the room.  
  
The two remaining occupants of the room laughed. "A little help with these papers would be nice." Elrond pointed out. "Oh, sorry." Glorfindel sat down in the chair that Celebrían previously occupied. The room became silent once more.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Well, there goes another chapter. If I don't get any reviews soon, this story will also vanish, like one of my other ones already have. . I really don't want to do that cause I enjoy writing this story so PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
~Elwen 


	3. Back in Imladris

Happy, happy, happy. I finished the third chappie! (Finally!) :p Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ada! Elwen!" The twins called as they rode into the courtyard of the Last Lonely House East of the Sea.  
  
The two hurried out of the house.  
  
"Welcome to Rivendell." Elrond said softly, immediately .noticing their guest.  
  
Elwen thought as she glazed at the child behind Estel. Aloud, she said, "I thought you said you three were going hunting, not finding another friend." Elladan and Elrohir were always bringing home baby animals, who they insisted that it was their friends; they had taught Estel the bad habit too.  
  
"Ada, this is Telpëwen, the daughter of Cir." Elrohir said, glaring at the Elf maiden.  
  
"Mae govannen, Telpëwen." greeted Elwen.  
  
Tel nodded to acknowledge her.  
  
Elwen turned around. "GLORFINDEL!" She yelled.  
  
A golden-hair elf came running out. "What is it? I was busy!"  
  
"Glor, I would like you to meet Telpëwen."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The daughter of Cir."  
  
"Really? She looks more like Finduilas." Elenwë said as she walked out after her twin. "Honestly, El. Did you just have to yell?"  
  
"Yup. It's no fun being all quiet!"  
  
"You're hopeless."  
  
"And you're the one talking?" Her brother injected.  
  
"Shut up." Elenwë pushed Glorfindel towards Elwen, causing them both to fall.  
  
"Ada. Cir - " Elladan started, jumping down, ignoring the three.  
  
"-Was slain by orcs." Elrohir finished, following his brother.  
  
The two on the ground looked up in time to see Elrond sway on the spot. Estel caught him and carried him inside. Arwen had come out sometime earlier, hearing the commotion but remained silent (for once), all dressed and pretty for the yèn. She hurried to open the door to the Elven lord's study.  
  
Telpëwen followed the group.  
  
Estel laid the Elven Lord on one of the fluffy couches.  
  
Elwen pulled Elladan out of the room.  
  
"Didn't think he'd take this so hard." The twin said sadly.  
  
"He was close to her." The Gondolin elf nodded. "But are you sure that this is Cirwen's daughter?"  
  
"That's what she told us."  
  
"Want to ask her?" Elladan asked.  
  
"I agree with Elenwë. I also think she looks more like Denethor's wife. Finduilas, I think that was her name. I saw her once, a while ago when I was visiting Dol Amroth." Elwen said.  
  
"How long is a while?" Elladan looked suspiciously at Elwen. She used a while for a lot of things, like 20 minutes ago, all the way up to 200 years ago.  
  
"Um. Six years after she married Denethor. just before she had her youngest. So that would make it. 9 years." She mused.  
  
"This girl looks around 9." Glorfindel said. He had wandered over to them while Telpëwen was telling her story to Elrond. Elrohir, Arwen, and Estel were listening along with Elrond.  
  
"I'd say so too." Elwen bobbed her head.  
  
"And her heritage?" Glorfindel questioned.  
  
"Um. I suppose we can go to Gondor to ask. I haven't been there for a while." The female shrugged.  
  
"Nah. We have better things to do anyway. Besides, Ada will kill us if we aren't here for the yèn." Elladan sighed. "Also, it would be nice to have Telpëwen around. She may be able to tell us more about Cirwen after she left Imladris."  
  
"True." The other two nodded.  
  
"So, she stays?" Elwen asked, always a bit slow.  
  
"Unless Ada has any objections." The twin said.  
  
Inside the room, Telpëwen was telling her story.  
  
". and Naneth told me to run and never look back. How could I? I ran far enough so I would be out of danger and then turned back. The village was in flames."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dunno what else to say on her background. I'm still working on that. But I DID get this chappie out.  
  
Elwen the INSANE Elf 


End file.
